


Patience

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Leobens sought God through pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community bsg_kink's drabble contest.
> 
> Unbetad.
> 
> Warning: flogging, masochism, blood, cylon-cest

Leoben found a brotherself in an empty room kneeling naked and bleeding from a multitude of slash wounds on his back. Some Leobens sought God through pain.

Leoben sank down behind his twin, resting his hands on the slender waist, carefully touching his mouth to raw flesh, tasting blood and sweat. “Did you see God, brother?”

The other hissed and flinched slightly away from his mouth. Reaching back, he pulled Leoben's hand forward into his lap, where his cock waited, hard and eager. “No,” he sighed.

“God answers everyone's prayers,” Leoben murmured, stroking firmly. “Patience is the key.”

-fin-


End file.
